Most wells behave characteristically different over time, as well as seasonally, due to geophysical, physical, and chemical changes in the subterranean reservoir that feeds the well. For example, it is common for well production to decline as the well reaches the end of its life. This decline in production is due to declining pressures in the reservoir, and can eventually reach a point where there is not enough pressure in the reservoir to push production through the well to the surface. In some wells, a top side compressor or pump is sometimes used to extend the life of the well by decreasing pressure at the top of the well. In some instances, an artificial lift system, such as an electric submersible pump, can be installed within the wellbore to a similar effect. This decrease in pressure decreases the pressure head on the production flow to the surface, enabling the well to continue producing when the reservoir pressures have dropped too low to drive the production to the surface.